1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cooler, and more particularly, a remote controlled unmanned vehicle and combination cooler.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for wheeled cooler devices have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A FIRST EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,817,191, Issued on Mar. 28, 1989, to Adams teaches an improved radio and cooler that incorporates a radio receiver unit into an indentation in the front wall of a four-walled, portable insulated cooler or ice chest. A separate rechargeable battery pack, connected by wires to the radio receiver unit, is integrated into the rear side of the lid of the cooler, on the opposite side of the cooler's center of gravity from the radio receiver unit, and thus acts as a counterbalance to the radio and improves the overall balance of the cooler. In addition, the radio's antenna is similarly positioned opposite the center of gravity from the radio receiver unit, on the upper rear side of the cooler lid, further enhancing the counterbalancing effect.
A SECOND EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,932,677, Issued on Jun. 12, 1990, to Shustack teaches a mobile cooler having a flexible tank track for moving the cooler over sand or irregular ground surfaces. The track members of the flexible tank track are normally made of rubber and are recessed into the outermost surfaces of the side walls of the insulated container to improve appearance of the cooler and to provide minimum obstruction to other articles when the cooler is stored in trunks or other compartments of automobiles. A retractable cord, attached to a spring loaded pulley recessed into the lower front wall of the cooler, facilitates towing of the cooler from place to place in a picnic area. A vertical leveling slot in each of the front axle supports keeps the track members in maximum contact with the surface of the ground during the towing process. Conventional pivotable handles attached to the front and back walls of the insulated container allow the cooler to be easily lifted or lowered in storing or retrieving the unit from storage.
A THIRD EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. DES. 328,221, Issued on Jul. 28, 1992, to Piccarillo teaches an ornamental design for a wheeled cooler chest, as shown and described.
A FOURTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,407,218, Issued on Apr. 18, 1995, to Jackson teaches a wheeled cooler having an open top housing with a removable cover member forming a closed internal chamber for the storage of articles. At least two wheel members are rotatably secured to opposingly displaced sidewalls of the open top housing. The wheel members have a mechanism for removably capturing each of the wheel members individually within a respective transversely displaced sidewall. The wheel capturing mechanism includes a wheel base member which may be inserted in a tongue in groove connection to the sidewalls. In this manner there is provided a wheeled cooler which may easily have the wheel members removable from the housing or inserted within the housing for rotatable transport across a base surface.
A FIFTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,538,267, Issued on Jul. 23, 1996, to Pasin et al. teaches a convertible wagon which includes a handle that can be pivotally attached to a latch assembly on the front of the wagon body or can be snapped in an upright position into a locking assembly on the back wall of the wagon. The wagon can be pulled when the handle is attached to the latch assembly and can be pushed when the handle is snapped into the locking assembly. A removable panel separates passenger and storage compartments within the wagon body.
A SIXTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 6,318,740, Issued on Nov. 20, 2001, to Nappo teaches a toy wagon and cooler combination for carrying children passengers and storing items in a temperature moderated climate. The toy wagon and cooler combination includes a new toy wagon and cooler combination which includes a wagon body having a bottom wall, a front wall, a back wall, and a first side wall. A pulling means is used for pulling the wagon body. A plurality of wheels are each rotatably coupled to the bottom wall of the wagon body. A first cooler extends into a top edge of the front wall. The first cooler has a lid thereon. The lid is hingedly coupled to the top edge of the front wall. The lid is adapted to selectively open and close the first cooler.
A SEVENTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 6,857,930, Issued on Feb. 22, 2005, to Lawley, Jr. teaches a toy vehicle having a receiver, a drive motor, a steering motor, and a plurality of spring assemblies. The spring assemblies each have a spring, a solenoid, and a pin. The toy vehicle includes a rear cargo unit having a plurality of receptacles for housing the springs therein. A beverage can is stored on top of each spring, and when the solenoid is energized, the pin is released and the can is pushed upwardly into the air. The receiver is in communication with a remote transmitter, having directional controls for controlling the drive motor and the steering motor, and can release buttons. The remote transmitter signals the receiver for controlling the drive motor, the steering motor, and the spring assemblies.
It is apparent now that numerous innovations for wheeled cooler devices have been provided in the prior art that are adequate for various purposes. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, accordingly, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.